Nervous With Love
by austin.todd.315
Summary: Ash's Oshowatt is deeply in love with Meloetta, but is too nervous to talk to her. Can Ash's faithful Pokemon win Meloetta's affection? Sorry if the summary is bad.
1. Belief

Chapter One: Belief

**Hello everybody! ,it's your Pokelover speaking! I was lounging around, doing my own things today, when this Fanfiction idea hit me. Getting it down on the website is something that I can't and don't want to resist! I hope you all enjoy it! Remember, it's just getting started, so please be patient if this chapter seems not at best. I don't know if there are any M rated ones because I don't remember checking, but I know that the last time Ichecked a this pairing with this category, no results. Maybe it's a first, but either way, it might at least still be rare. Maybe. I hope that you all read, review and enjoy.**

Krookodile continuosly used Dragon Claw, pumping it through the air like it was punching the air by punching forward. First left arm, then right arm, then left arm again, and so on so forth. Oshowatt watched him.

"Well," said Oshowatt. "He's having fun. Meanwhile, I get poffins and with Dawn no longer traveling with us, I have to settle for the burnt up biscuits that don't even look like their made from a berry that Ash makes."

"One, two! One, two!" yelled Krookodile. He yelled this continuosly.

"The heck with this!" shouted Oshowatt. "Pikachu! Want some poffins?" he yelled loud enough for Pikachu to here from inside the Pokemon Center that Oshowatt and Krookodile were outside of.

Pikachu came dashing forward, ready to taste the greatness of the poffins that he knew Dawn makes so well. Much better than Ash!

Without bothering to look at what Oshowatt was serving him, Pikachu came by his side and began shoveling the burnt up puofins in his mouth one after another. Eventually, he stopped to chew, and tears formed in his eyes. That's right! Dawn's not traveling with them anymore! This meant that the tear forcing puffins that he was eating, was… ASH'S!

"PikapichuAsh's!)!" he yelled in disgust . When he had gulped all of the poffins down, as he had them too stuffed in his mouth to get out, and decided that even when he got to the point when he could get the poffins out he might as well eat the poffins, he lept toward Oshoatt and struck his "Friend" with an Iron Tail attack.

"How could you?" He shouted.

"Um," said Oshowatt. "I didn't want to eat them and I didn't want them to go to waste?"

"You could have asked Mamoswine!" shouted Pikachu. 'Wait Mamoswine isn't traveling with us anymore! I forgot about that. Of course those poffins are probably to bad for Ash's SNORLAX to be okay with eating those poffins. Oh well." He looked at Oshowatt, his arms folded as they were since they had mentioned Mamoswine. "Why did it have to be me! When Ash was first introduced to poffins he ate the poffins that he made himself! He didn't enjoy it though."

Oshowatt chuckled.

It was day time, and that night in the Pokemon Center, everybody stayed out of their Pokeballs. Oshowatt and the others were up by 4:00 AM, but the trainers weren't. The Audiono, a Pokemon who needs to get up early, fed was outside of the Pokemn Center, staring out towards the ocean. Oshowatt stared at her shyly.

"You know," said Pikachu. "This guidebook of Cilan's said that League City's buildings were designed and built by one man alone. Yes, I mean a male. He built all of these buildings with many sponsors."

League City is the city where they were now. It was connected by the area where the Pokemon League was by a large bridge, The League Bridge.

"Say Oshowatt," said Pikachu, who had closed the guidebook, and was now looking at his back. "Why don't you go out to the deck over their and talk to her?"

oshowatt winced. He knew that outside of that door that was see through was Meloetta, on the railing of the deck, grooming her hair. He was watching her right now, but the thought of TALKING to her made him feel uncomfortable. What would he say? What would he DO? What COULD he say? What could he DO?"

"Come in Oshowatt," said Pikachu. "it's not like you have anything to lose. Just tell her how you feel."

"Are you crazy?" asked Oshowatt, who turned to Pikachu as he said it. "I can't just blurt it out like that? You have no idea how crush's work, do you?"

"yeah I do."

"Well sure, but you don't have experience with your side of the crush being the side that your NOT used to."

"What side with me being used to are you talking about?" asked Pikachu.

"I'm talking about being on the side where Dawn's Buneary can't touch you without snuggling up with you like you're her ultimate mate."

Pikachu blushed.

"Oh," he said. "I see what you mean."

"Good." Said Oshowatt.

"hink of it this way," said Pikachu. "Buneary isn't afraid to show her feelings towards me, so why should you be afraid to show YOURS?"

"I'm a boy." Said Oshowatt. "That changes the rules."

"Well," said Pikachu. 'Think of it this way,: With Piplup no longer traveling with us, your free to make your move without him trying to counter you."

"I guess your right." Said Oshowatt.

"besides," said Pikachu. "You've ha d crushes before right."

"Well yeah." Said Oshowatt. "My feelings toward Meloetta cancels out my feelings towards Emolga. Still though, I had a crush on a DUDE once."

"get over that!" said Pikachu. "I thought Purrloin was a girl too."

"Okay." Said Oshowatt. "Your smart, so that makes me feel better."

"Do it." Said Krookodile, startling Oshowatt and Pikachu.

"Krookodile!" both exclaimed at the same time.

"The Unova League is in one month." Said Krookodile. "If you are too afraid to talk to your crush, how are you going to be of any use in the Unova League?"

"You make a good point." Said Oshowatt.

"Do it." Said Krookodile. "Just talk to your little crush. Otherwise-"

"Otherwise what?" Oshowatt interrupted, startled by Krookodile's use of the word otherwise.

"Otherwise you'll have to spar with me!" said Krookodile, saying what he would have said.

Oshowatt's face went pale. Well, it kinda already is pale, so Oshowatt's face went MORE pale.

"I'll be on the deck with Meloetta!" said Oshowatt.

Oshowatt ran towards the double doors, which opened automatically for him. He went on the deck with meloetta and as he did, they closed behind him.

Meloetta looked back at the sound of the doors opening and closing and smiled when she noticed Oshowatt's happy face.

"Hi Meloetta." Said Oshowatt.

"Hi Oshowatt." Replied Meloetta with her usual bright smile.

Oshowatt felt his face heat up. He knew that he couldn't hide his intense blush. Meloetta is so BEAUTIFUL!

**I hope you liked the first chapter.**


	2. Talking And Battling

Chapter Two: Talking And Battling

**I'm surprised. Since there is no other Fanfiction with these two Pokemon as the main Characters at this pont, I thought it would be difficult to get viewers, but last tie I checked today this Fanfiction had Twenty Five Views! When I first checked, their was a review from UltimateCCC and one Moderatable review from LittleKing Not sure which one came first though. I hope you two keep reviewing and hopefully this Fanfiction will earn more reviewers. I hope that you read, review and enjoy this chapter.**

Oshawott looked at Meloetta with admiration in his eyes. Sometimes just LOOKING at her rendered him speechless. And her voice. That Beautiful voice! When she talks, it's totally infatuating. When she sings, he feels like he's going to faint.

"Well Oshawott?" asked Meloetta. "Do you have something to say?"

"Well," said Oshawott. "Well um well…"

Meloetta smiled at him.

"Um…" said Oshawott. "You look really nice right now."

"Thank you!" said Meloetta, her bright smile widening.

Oshawott's blood rushed. Meloetta smiled as her friend's already dark blush darken some more.

"So," said Oshowatt. "How are you doing right now?"

"I'm doing just fine." Said Meloetta, her bright smile widening still. "How about you? How are you doing right now?"

"I'm doing just fine just like you." Oshawott replied.

Gaining new confidence, Oshawott began talking with meloetta some more. The two had a lively conversation up until sunrise at 8:00 PM when Ash and the others got up. Meloetta truly enjoyed her talk with oshawott, especially since she had nothing to do.

During Breafast, Pikachu sat next to Oshawott.

"Well," said Pikachu. "You have gained the ability to talk to her now." He grinned. "That's a smooth start."

"You think so?" asked Oshawott.

"I know so." said Pikachu. "You're doing excellent right now."

"Well," said Oshawott. "I guess your right."

"You should spend some more time with her." Said Pikachu. "Your really good at it."

"Why do you care about me getting with Meloetta anyway?" asked Oshawott.

"I just think that you two would make a great and cute couple." said Pikachu.

"Well," said Oshawott. "Okay." He smiled.

Pikachu smiled back at him Oshawott looked over towards the deck wehre Meloetta was eating her food, chatting away with, joined by Snivy.

After breakfast, Ash did some training with his Pokemon. He continuously tried to teach Oshawott and the others the Counter Shield technique, while polishing Pikachu's already great Counter Shield abilities. Oshawott and the others were having trouble learning the Counter Shield technique. Oshawott and the others tried really hard. Meloetta watched the training, quite impressed with the determination that was being exerted from all of the Pokemon.

Pignite had learned Flare Blitz one month before then. Ash was trying to perfect it while at the same time trying to get Pignite to be able to fly by using Flare Blitz.

"Pignite." Said Ash. "Try again.

Pignite used Flare Blitz. He lifted into the air as he charged.

"yeah!" shouted Oshawott. "That's it!"

Sudenly, pignite became unbalanced and after shaking in midair for a bit while still charging, he fell onto the grass and his Flare Blitz was stopped by the impact due to him being unbalanced upon impact.

"He does get better every time." said Iris.

"Yup." Cilan replied in agreement.

"Alright." Said Ash. "Let's take a break."

Pignite nodded in agreement.

"You again" said a voice.

"Huh/" said Ash. He turned around. "Oh, Trip! I haven't seen you since the Junior Cup two months ago!"

"Yeah same here." Ssaid Trip. "So I suppose that you're training your Pokemon for the Unova League at this time?"

"You got it!" Ash replied happily.

Trip held out a Pokeball.

"I'm doing the same." Said Trip. "Wanna battle?"

"DO WE?!" Ash replied with excitement.

"What a kid." Said iris.

"Hey!" shouted Ash. "Cut that out!"

"We'll have a Four on Four Double Pokemon battle." said Trip. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds great!" said Ash.

"Okay then." Said Trip.

"Where should we battle?" asked Ash.

"Right here replied Trip."

"Okay." Said Ash.

"Serperior!" shouted Trip. He thre the Pokeball that was In his hand. He thentook out another Pokeball and threw it as well. "Unfezant!"

Both Pokemon appeared.

"Pikachu and Unfezant!" shouted Ash. "I choose you!"

"Sky Attack!" shouted Ash.

Ash's Unfezant used Sky Attack , charging towards Trip's Unfezant.

"Steel Wing!" shouted Trip.

Trip's Unfezant used Steel Wing and slammed into Ash's Unfezant. Ash's Unfezant fell out of the sky, hitting the ground.

"Electro Ball!" shouted Ash.

Pikachu used Electro ball.

"Leaf Tornado!" shouted trip.

Serperior used Leaf Tornado on the Electro Ball that was charging at him. Leaf Tornado engulfed Electro Ball and became filled with Electricity. It then exploded with lightning.

'Interesting block." said Ash. "At least Electro ball managed to destroy Leaf Tornado. Now Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu smacked Serperior with its Iron Tail.

Leaf Tornado!" shouted Trip.

Pikachu and Unfezant who had just returned to the sky and was directly above Pikachu were hit by Leaf Tornado at the same time, knocking them out.

"Pignite and Oshawott! I choose you!" shouted Ash.

Pignite and Oshawott appeared.

"Flame Charge!" shouted Ash.

Pignite leapt up and used Flame Charge. It hit Unfezant.

"Air Cutter!" shouted Trip.

Standing on the ground now after landing on its feet after taking the hit from Pignite's Flame Charge, Unfezant used Air Cutter on Pignite."

"Use Brick Break!" shouted Ash.

Pignite used Brick Break and charged at Serperior. At Trip's command, Serperior used Leaf Tornado and sent Pignite flying.

"use Brick Break!" shouted Ash.

At Ash's command, Pignite charged down towards Serperior and his Brick break Attack hit Serperior right on the head.

"Fire Pledge!" shouted Ash.

Pignite's Fire Pledge sent both Unfezant and Serperior flying at once. Serperior hi the ground, and Unfezant stayed in the air.

"Aqua Jet!" shouted Ash.

Oshawott used Aqua Jet on Unfezant and Unfezant hit the ground near Serperior. Unfezant then stood up.

Oshawott fell towards the ground. He was caught by pignite, who didn't have to jump. Pignite held Oshawott using both hands, holding his friend out to face Serperior and Unfezant.

"Hydro Pump!" shouted Ash.

Oshawott used Hydro Pump and it struck both Serperior and Unfezant, knocking both Pokemon out.

"Go! Conkeldur and Jellyscent!"

Both Pokemon appeared.

"They evened it up." Said Iris.

"True." said Cilan. "But Pignite took a lot of damage during that last battle. I can tell."

"Hydro Pump!" shouted Trip.

Jellyscent charged up a Hydro Pump.

"Hydro Pump!" shouted Ash.

Oshawott used Hydro Pump. It was faster, and hit Jellyscent just as Jellyscent's Hydro Pump fired. The Hydro pump hit Conkeldur.

"That powerful Hydro pump was aimed at Pignite and if it had hit Pignite it would have been a recipe for disaster. That was quick thinking by Ash and good thinking by Ash." said Cilan.

"Fire Pledge!" shouted Ash.

Pignite's Fire Pledge attack hit Conkeldur and sent Conkeldur flying. The Fighting-Type Pokemon landed on its feet.

"Rock Slide!" shouted Trip.

Conkeldur created Rocks directly above Pignite and Oshawott. At Ash's command, Oshawott quickly used Aqua Jet and was far out of the way. When pignite used Flame Charge in the other dirction, Jellyscent used Water Pulse at rip's command and blocked the way, forcing Pignite to stop. Pgnite got slammed and hammered by the rocks as the rocks continuously pelted his body. When the dust settled, Pignite was lying down on his belly with twisty eyes.

"Oh no." Meloetta said out loud.

'Now I have to rely on just Oshawott.' thought Ash. Conkeldur took a decent amount of damage from jellyscent's Hydro Pump, but Oshawott's Hydro Pump seemed to only do a small chunk of damage to Jellyscent. I can still do this though. So can Oshawott.'

Meloetta looked on worriedly. She was worried for Oshawott. Ever since they met he had been doin kind things for her. Now, how could he turn things around? Not only was he outnumbered, but he was outclassed. INot only was it two against one but Jellyscent and Conkeldur were just too strong.

"Oshawott! Use Aqua jet!" shouted Ash.

Oshawott charged at Conkeldur with Aqua Jet. He rammed into Coonkeldurr's belly and pushed Conkeldur , Conkeldur was able to stand firm enough to stop being pushed and Oshawott jumped backwards as he stopped using Aqua Jet.

"Use Aqua Jet again Oshawott!" shouted Ash. "Aim for the top of Conkeldur's head!"

Oshawott jumped up and used Aqua Jet. Oshawott's Aqua Jet hit Conkeldur rigt on the head.

"The previous Aqua Jet barely put a dent but this time it did decent damage!" shouted Iris with excitement in her voice.

Conkeldur fell down in its back. After about five seconds, Conkeldur got back up.

"Brick break!' shouted Trip.

Conkeldur used Brick Break.

"Dodge it!" shouted Ash.

Oshawott tried to dodge, but Brick Break hitOshawott's left cheek(Left cheek if your looking at Oshawott from behind). Oshawott staggered backward and then regained his posture.

"Rock Slide!" shouted Trip.

Conkeldur used Rock Slide and Oshawott was hammered by the rocks. Constant rocks pelted Oshawott's body. When the dust settled, Oshawott was lying on his belly, glaring at Conkeldur.

"Are you okay Oshawott?" asked Ash.

"Oshawott." Oshawott replied.

"How was Oshawott able to withstand that?" asked Iris."Pignite's defenses are higher and he couldn't."

"That's probably because Pignite had take a lot more damage before getting hit by Rock Slide." replied Cilan. "Oshawott was barely hit by that brick break before, and that was the only time before now. Still though, Oshawott really took a lot of damage from that Rock Slide attack." his face got serious. " Ash really needs to end this battle quickly."

"We've got him!" shouted Trip. "But just incase jellyscent use Confuse Ray!"

'Hudro Pump!" shouted Ash.

Oshawott's Hydro Pump hit Jellyscent just as Confuse ray was fired and Confuse Ray hit Jellyscent was hit instead.

"Aqua Jet!" shouted Ash.

Oshawott used Aqua jet and charged towards Jellyscent.

"Block it!" shouted Trip.

Jellyscent used its tentacles and grabbed onto Osawott. Oshawott was very close to jellyscent's face and Aqua Jet was still going, but Jellyscent was holding Oshawott firmly in place.

"But Jellyscent's Confused!" shouted Iris.

"True," said Cilan. "But Just because a Pokemon is Confused doesn't mean that they will always be unable to fight back, and they will be able to fight back. If one's Confused, they can still resist it at times."

"Hydro Pump!" shouted trip.

Jellyscent charged up a Hydro Pump attack and then fired it. It hit Oshawott at point blank range with Aqua Jet still going. Jellyscent's Hydro Pump shoved oshawott out of jellyscent's grip and slammed Oshawott to the ground.

"Oshawott!" shouted Meloetta.

Oshawott fainted.

Ash's Pokemon recovered in the Pokemon Center. Trip had told Ash that he did good and then left for the sight of the Pokemon league, as they had a Pokemon Center inside the building where the battling would take place.

Meloetta went up to Oshawtt with a sad expression on her face. The two were alone.

Meloetta's sa expression shifted to a smile.

"Nice job out there today oshawott." Said Meloetta.

"Thanks." said Oshawott. "I just wish I could have one."

"Hey!" said Meloetta. "You know what they say! You win some, you lose some! Right?"

"Yeah." said Oshawott. He looked up at Meloetta and smiled. "Thanks." He said.

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. A Date?

Chaper Three: A Date?

"I'm FLYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" shouted Pignite as Oshawott's friend soared into the air with Flare Blitz… and thenfell towards the ground and landed with a bug thud.

"I'm not flying." Said Pignite. He burst into tears. "I'm not crying because that hurt. It did hurt though. I'm crying because I'm never going to successfully fly!"

"You'll get it right next time." Said Oshawott.

"Everybody tells me that every time!" shouted Pignite.

"Well," said Pikachu. You'll get it."

"Maybe." Said Pignite.

Ash wasn't with them. Only iris was. Iris was supervising the Pokemon. Eventually, Ash came outside with Cilan. Upon seeing them right when they got out, all of the Pokemon in their family outside, which was their entire Pokemon family, greeted them warmly. It was 10:00AM in the morning.

"Dragonite!" shouted Iris. "Use Ice Beam!"

Dragonite opened its mouth and fired Icy Snow out of its mouth.

"Oshawott!" shouted Ash. "Use Aqua Jet!"

Oshawott used Aqua Jet.

"Go Oshawott!" shouted Pikachu.

Oshawott struck the Ice Beam and froze. He kept going for a little bit, before falling to the ground. The Ice Aqua Jet fell apart.

"Poor Oshawott." Said Meloetta.

Oshawott stood up and shook his head with one of his hands(Think of The Symbol Life).

"Oshawott still can't do the counter shields or the Ice Aqua Jet." Said Ash. "it's fine though. It would take time to master the standard Water Gun Counter Sheild, the Hydro pump Counter Shield and the Aqua Jet Water Spout Counter Shield."

"Ash," said Iris. "I understand that the Unova League is in one month, but your Pokemon are just kids! Don't be so serious!"

"Well," said Ash. "I understand that Pikachu and the others are little kids but if you recall, Pikachu and my other first timers from my other journeys had no problem with training for the Unova League." Ash smirked. "My Pokemon and I are fine, and to prove it I'm going to have Krookodile and Seismitoad perform their daily wrestling match."

At Ash's words, Krookodile and Seismitoad took hold of each other and began wrestling.

Meloetta giggled as she watched her friends train. They were all so wonderful. Krookodile, Dragonite and Seismitoad were most likely the brutes of the group. Pikachu is the most experienced along with Excedrill. Those two wrre both very smart, especially Pikachu. They were both very kind too, especially Pikachu. Snivy had chatted with her during Breakfast yesterday. She had given her something that she says is important about Emolga: She steals all of the guys. Whatever. Oshawott, well, he was probably her best friend along with Ash and Pikachu. He was just so sweet. He, along with Piplup, had constantly been giving her kind had constantly been fighting Piplup though. Why? She didn't know. The funny things is that when Piplup and dawn had left with the rest of their companions, they had had a tearful goodbye. Oshawott had continued being very kind to her. He had even talked to her for a while yesterday morning. There were actually a few things about Oshawott that meloetta found **ATTRACTIVE**.

"Listen you three." Said Giovanni. "I have designed you a plan for you to capture Meloetta and make a well played escape while still having Meloetta. The professor will deliver the machine to you. He will also deliver you two Pokemon that I acquired while on My Sinnoh journey. They are found in the Sinnoh Region only, and are at their second and final Evolutionary Stage. They are perfect for your escape route."

"Perfect!" said Meowth. 'Pokemon from the Boss! We can't lose!"

Jessie and James smirked.

At 5:00PM that day, just like always, all of the Pokemon in their Pokemon Family had some free time from 5:00PM to 8:00PM. Pikachu went up to Oshawott.

"yesterday Morning you talked to Meloetta," said Pikachu. "So now maybe you can do some stuff wit her."

"What do you mean?" asked Oshawott.

Pikachu grinned more than he already was when he had went up to Oshawott.

"You know what I mean." Said Pikachu. "I mean a Date."

"A DATE?" asked Oshawott. "How many of Ash's Poffins have you eaten in your life? I didn't make you eat that of them three days ago in the morning!"

"Well," said Pikachu. "You like her right?"

"Well, yeah!" said Oshawott cheerfully.

"You need to **REALLY **show her you know." Said Pikachu. "This is the perfect way."

"I guess your right." Said oshawott. "We're still young though.

"Oh big weirdo deal." Said Pikachu. "Ash's traveling companions, as far as girls: Misty as I told you, May as I told you and Dawn as I told you and who you met have all shown feelings for Ash. Iris even seems to be showing some feelings for him too. The only problem is, well, Ash is an idiot."

Oshawott chuckled.

"Trust me." Said Pikachu. "Ask Meloetta out on a date. I'm sure that she'll be flattered to go on a Date with you. She seems to like you and Piplup a lot, but she seems to have a bigger reaction towards **YOU**."

"Okay." Said Oshawott.

Meloetta sat down on a rock by the beach. She smiled at the sunset that broke through the clouds as it began to snow. League City and League Metropolis, where the Pokemon league was going to be, were Wintry. She gazed back at her friends, who were doing their own business, Krookodile and Seismitoad **STILL** wrestling, as they only took breaks for bathroom and eating. She noticed that Oshawott was approaching her and she smiled even more than she already was before.

'Hi Meloetta." Said Oshawott.

"Hi Oshawott." Said Meloetta. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering…" said Oshawott, blushing insanely even more than when he had approached Meloetta and even more than when he looked a ther, as he had blushed when approaching her and even more when looking at her. "Would you like too… go out with me?"

Meloetta's smile widened even more.

"You mean a date?" she asked.

"Yeah." Said Oshawott. "A date."

"Yes." Said Meloetta.

"Okay I knew that- **YES?**" said Oshawott.

Meloetta giggled.

"You heard right." Said Meloetta.

"Oh," said Oshawott. "Well okay. Can we go over their?" he asked. He pointed to the clearing up there.

"Sure!" said meloetta cheerfully.

"Well okay." Said Oshawott, blushing as he took her hand. "Let's go then."

"Okay." Said Meloetta. She was blushing as well.

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. The Date

Chapter Four: The Date

**Sorry that this was late. No Internet for a while at my home. What can I say? I actually wrote this in January, using knowledge of the Japanese Version in Bulbapedia. I just wanted to say this now that it's been a while since I wrote it. I know the things from the Japanese Version that are discussed in this Chapter Of This Fanfiction are going down no, but I already knew about them, not how the action goes, but the major things. Again, sorry that this was late. I didn't choose for it to happen. It just did happen. Anyway, onto the Chapter. This Chapter is the longest one yet. It has 3,950 words including the Beginning Author's Notes and the Ending Author's Notes. I'm hoping that you all enjoy this Chapter. I hope that you read, review and enjoy.**

Meloetta giggled as Oshawott offered up another berry for her.

"Oh Oshawott," said Meloetta. "Your such a gentleman."

"Oshawott blushed. "Really Meloetta? Thanks!"

"Your welcome." Said Meloetta with another giggle.

"Oshawott's blush didn't let up."

"You can't even look at me without blushing can you?"

"Honestly no." Oshawott admitted.

Meloetta giggled again.

"Here." Said Oshawott. "I have some Poffins made by Ash."

"No!" shouted Meloetta.

Oshawott opened the case that he had been carrying.

"I swiped some of them." said Oshawott. "Ash's first GOOD Poffins! I already had one. Why don't we share some?"

The two happily shared the Poffins.

"Hey why don't we go play in the water?" asked Oshawott.

"Sure!" Meloetta replied happily.

Meloetta giggled as Oshawott splashed her with some more water. Meloetta splashed back. Oshawott chuckled at this.

They had been having fun the whole time.

"Incoming!" shouted Oshawott as Meloetta was assaulted by more water.

Meloetta giggled brightly and then splashed back.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Oshawott happily as Meloetta prepared to follow up with more Water. He quickly swam over to his girlfriend, grabbed her and ducked down with her.

"Hey!" shouted Meloetta with a giggle as Oshawott did this.

After a few seconds, Oshawott went back up with her.

"I'm getting cold." said Meloetta with a light giggle.

"Okay." said Oshawott with a light chuckle.

The two got out of the water and Meloetta swooped her hair, accidentally splashing Oshawott with the water that had her hair wet as she swooped her hair to dry her hair. She couldn't help but giggle.

The couple enjoyed the vast sunset. Meloetta slowly cuddled up with her new boyfriend. Oshawott began to blush like crazy as his new girlfriend snuggled up with him.

"You know Meloetta," said Oshawott. "Cilan's guidebook says that one man built this entire city all by himself. His Pokemon built League Metropolis themselves, but the man built League City all by himself."

"What?" asked Meloetta asked in bewilderment. "C'mon Oshawott!" she said with a giggle. "Things were going so great! Don't lie to me now!"

"It's not a lie." said Oshawott with a smile.

"Please." said Meloetta.

"C'mon." said Oshawott with a smile.

"Oshawott," said Meloetta, cuddling up with her boyfriend a little bit more making Oshawott blush as she snuggled up with him a bit more. "I'll believe that when Pignite fly."

"I'M FLYING!" shouted a Pignite. "OH MY ZEKROM THIS IS THE BIGGEST ACCOMPLISHMENT OF MY LIFE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"He did it." Said Oshawott, observing the Flare Blitz that was soaring far away, he grinned. It was stable and Oshawott and Meloetta could see that. Oshawott was smiling.

"Well," said Meloetta. "I did mean more than one Pignite but fine."

Oshawott chuckled.

It began snowing again, just like right before Oshawott had asked his girlfriend out. Meloetta found herself shivering again, despite being well snuggled up with Oshawott. She snuggled up with Oshawott even more.

Oshawott's face flushed full of red.

"So cute." said Meloetta. "And I thought you were cute WITHOUT blushing."

Oshawott blushed even more than he already was.

"You're so nice to me." said Meloetta.

"Well," said Oshawott. I guess so."

"HEY OSHAWOTT!" shouted Pignite, who could see Oshawott and Meloetta for some odd reason even though he was far away from them. "HEY MELOETTA!"

Oshawott and Meloetta turned their gazes to Pignite and then after a few moments they turned their gazes back to each other.

"Why are you so nice to me?" asked Meloetta. "It's just like with Piplup. You two must really like me huh?"

"Yeah." said Oshawott. "I really wish I didn't have to constantly fight with that Penguin."

"Well," said Meloetta. "I liked you both, but I did like you a bit better. Their was just something about you."

"Huh?" said Oshawott.

Meloetta smiled at Oshawott's confused face. How cute can somebody get?

"You met me first." said Oshawott. "You were really kind to me when I was recovering from the injuries that I had taken. I remember that. Piplup might have done the same, but still."

Oshawott smiled. Then he frowned.

"How'd you get those injuries?" asked Oshawott.

"I was… attacked by some people." Said Meloetta.

"We're they Pokemon Trainers trying to capture you?" asked Oshawott.

"No," said Meloetta. "They were not Pokemon Trainers. Still though, they were trying to capture me."

"How come?" asked Oshawott.

"Well," said Meloetta. "I used to live in this place, but I was captured by these two people. A man and a women. They had a pet."

"Pet?" said Oshawott.

"The weirdest Pokemon." said Meloetta.

"Huh?" said Oshawott.

"A talking Meowth!" said Meloetta.

"WHAT?" said Oshawott.

"I know." said Meloetta. "It's surprising."

"It's surprising alright!" said Oshawott. "Not the way you think though."

"Huh?" said Meloetta.

"The talking Meowth means that Ash knows them." Said Oshawott.

"Huh? What do you mean?" said Meloetta.

"Team Rocket." said Oshawott. "They were those people. They are always after Ash's Pikachu according to Pikachu, but now they're acting different."

"They said something about awakening the Kami Trio when they had Me." said Meloetta.

"Maybe we should change the subject." said Oshawott. He noticed the sad look on Meloetta's face.

"Okay." said Meloetta. "Thank you Oshawott."

"Your welcome Meloetta." said Oshawott.

It got a little bit colder, and Meloetta snuggled up with Oshawott more. Oshawott blushed like crazy.

"Look at you Oshawott!" said Meloetta. "Such a cute Otter!"

Oshawott's face flushed red even more.

"And your really strong too!" said Meloetta as she continued to flirt with Oshawott. "Your so amazing!" as she said both sentences she walked her fingers on Oshawott's chest and when she was done she lifted them off.

Oshawott's face continued to double in blushing.

"You would do really well in Contests!" Meloetta continued. "I may have been invisible when Dawn mentioned them but I was still their! I know about them! So cute, yet so powerful!"

Oshawott's face continued to double in blushing.

"What's with this sudden flirty change?" Oshawott asked Meloetta.

Meloetta smiled at Oshawott.

"I just think you're a very attractive Pokemon. That's all."

Meloetta wrapped her arms around Oshawott even tighter than she already was. Meloetta grinned at Oshawott brightly.

"Your making me blush!" said Oshawott.

"Good." said Meloetta, affectionately rubbing her cheek against his cheek and warming it with the intense heat that was on Oshawott's face, wanting Oshawott to blush even more for a certain other reason besides keeping warm. She began tickling the bottom of the Otter Pokemon's chin. She continued to press her cheek against Oshawott's extremely, EXTREMELY hot cheek, feeling the warmth of the hot feeling of Oshawott's blush.

Oshawott's blush didn't let up.

"You look like a rose." Said Meloetta.

"Well," said Oshawott. "Um… every rose has its thorn right?"

Meloetta shook her head and kept smiling.

"No," Said Meloetta. "Not this rose."

Oshawott kept blushing.

'Oh my Kyreim that Otter is so cute with his timid blushing!' thought Meloetta.

"Look at that sunset." said Meloetta.

"Yeah." said Oshawott.

"Its beautiful." said Meloetta.

"Yeah. Almost as beautiful as you are." said Oshawott, blushing insanely and feeling more and more uneasy with every single word.

Meloetta looked at the Otter Pokemon, admiring his hot blush. She could tell that it took a lot of bravery for Oshawott to say that. Oshawott, feeling uneasy, broke free of Meloetta's cuddling and slowly backed away from Meloetta, only for Meloetta to follow him. Oshawott lost his balance and fell into a sitting position. Meloetta sat down next to him, just merely a centimeter or two from their sides touching. Oshawott continued to blush as more and more attraction surged to his face.

"If your entire body was the same color as your face right now," said Meloetta. "You'd be considered a new kind of Shiny Oshawott."

Oshawott's surge of attraction temporarily strengthened for the next twenty three seconds. Meloetta took the entire twenty three seconds with silence, brushing one of her fingers along a small part of Oshawott's side. This made Oshawott's attraction increase even more. A few seconds before the twenty three seconds were done, Meloetta stopped, and after the twenty three seconds were done, Oshawott's increase in attraction returned to normal. Meloetta giggled at Oshawott.

"Of course," said Meloetta. "The two of US would know that there was a different reason for you being red."

"Please… stop it." said Oshawott, clearly almost at a loss of breath, breathing hard, but not too hard.

Meloetta just smiled at Oshawott.

"Why?" Meloetta replied while continuing to giggle at Oshawott. "Are you allergic to flirting?"

"Um…" said Oshawott. "Maybe."

"Please." said Meloetta. As Meloetta spoke, Meloetta leaned against Oshawott's side. Oshawott blushed as he felt Meloetta on his side. Almost as paralyzed as somebody who had just gotten hit by Zap Cannon due to blushing even more than he already was before, Oshawott slowly but steadily moved his hand to Meloetta's shoulder. The instant Oshawott's hand touched Meloetta's shoulder; Oshawott felt his hand go numb. Oshawott shook his head at this.

Meloetta was so pleased to see Oshawott's huge attraction towards her. She knew that he couldn't help it, making it all the more fun and pleasuring to strengthen Oshawott's blush. Meloetta began to tickle Oshawott's side.

"Please! Stop!" said Oshawott as Meloetta began to tickle his side. The next instant, he began to chuckle, giving in to Meloetta's affection.

Meloetta leaned her forehead against Oshawott's forehead.

"I don't feel like it." said Meloetta as she continued to tickle Oshawott and as Oshawott continued to chuckle. As Meloetta tickled Oshawott, his blush increased. Meloetta leaning her forehead against Oshawott's forehead only made Oshawott's blush increase go up some more.

Oshawott could tell that Meloetta was practically hypnotizing him with affection, manipulating his attraction, and he wanted so desperately to stop it, but it was no use. Fighting it did nothing for Oshawott. Meloetta was just too beautiful and affectionate. To even decrease it by the very slightest amount possible was impossible. There was nothing that Oshawott could do. Meloetta grinned extremely, EXTREMELY brightly at Oshawott's helplessness towards her affection, making Oshawott's blush even stronger than it already was.

"I like my Ability to control myself!" shouted Oshawott.

"I can't help it if I'm infatuating." said Meloetta. "Just relax and enjoy."

"I'm… begging you!" said Oshawott.

"Oooooooooooooh?" Said Meloetta. "You're begging me?" The flirty tone in her voice once again strengthened Oshawott's blush even more.

Meloetta wrapped her arms around Oshawott. Oshawott was ready to Faint, but his attraction wouldn't let him. He was so attracted that he INVOLUNTARILY returned Meloetta's hug. This once again strengthened Oshawott's blush. Oshawott was surprised to see this side of Meloetta. He knew that she had her ways of having fun, but he never expected that it would be assaulting him with affection on a level that even Dawn's Buneary probably couldn't IMAGINE reaching with Ash's Pikachu. What was up with Meloetta? At least he was seeing his girlfriend's other sides too. That was very important in Pokerelations.

"Beautiful." said Oshawott, his voice full of infatuation.

Meloetta kept her forehead leaning against Oshawott's forehead as the two hugged. Boy was she enjoying this. She began fluttering her eyes. Oshawott's face was feeling hotter than an Overheat from Ash's Charizard.

Oshawott opened his mouth to once again plead to his girlfriend to stop showering him with unbelievable affection, but he found himself too attracted to do so. A few seconds later, his mouth was even forced shut.

Meloetta felt like she was in Heaven. Of course! This MUST be a preview of Heaven! She had seen many attractive sides of Oshawott after the Junior Cup. She even remembered a time when she was so hungry she was feeling like she was about to collapse. Oshawott had chosen to be hungry instead and gave up all of his food. She remembered a few days after that when a gang of wild Pokemon were ready to hurt her. Despite knowing how strong she was, Oshawott had taken on all of them at once. He did well, and was eventually overpowered but was then rescued by Seismitoad right after Seismitoad evolved into Seismitoad, but that didn't change the fact of how much of an angel he was that time. Considering the angel part, THAT was also probably a preview of Heaven! She had been beginning to feel some attraction towards the Otter Pokemon recently before the two had talked together at the Pokemon Center, and she couldn't help but be glad that it was him that she was torturing, but at the same time pampering him. She had to be having the best time that she had ever had in her whole life by far, and she had had some times that were over the top too. This was actually a first for her to be feeling the way that she was and to be expressing it in this way, but she couldn't help it. She didn't even understand WHY she was doing this to Oshawott, but it felt good. If infatuating Ash's Oshawott became a Professional Sport and Pokemon were allowed to play it, Meloetta would be a hugely wanted player. She knew that at the same time that she was pleasuring Oshawott she was making him want to retreat, but she couldn't help herself. The award of Meloetta's boyfriend Oshawott being paralyzed in infatuated agony was beyond priceless. She continued to smile in pure and sweet delight at the thought, making Oshawott blush even more without it even being her goal this time. This time, there was no goal for her smile. The more Oshawott blushed, the brighter she smiled and the brighter she smiled, the more Oshawott blushed.

"STOP MAKING ME BLUSH!" Oshawott finally managed to shout out what he was going to say before when his attraction had stopped him, except he was just going to say it before, not shout it. Even as he said it, the smile that was on his face and his forced happy tone made it sound like he was enjoying the moment. It didn't really matter though, because even without the forced tone, he was enjoying it. He had just blurted it out, but now, he didn't want Meloetta to stop. Meloetta could see this. His WORDS told her to stop, but his voice was saying, "I'm begging you please don't end this moment!". She was more than pleasured to know this.

"No way." said Meloetta, pleasuring Oshawott's feelings.

"Thank you Meloetta." said Oshawott. He wasn't trying to say that. He was being forced too. It didn't matter though. Oshawott's chosen reply was 'thanks' anyway. It meant the same thing.

"Your welcome Oshawott." said Meloetta. Oshawott's blush continued to strengthen at her reply.

"Don't… stop." said Oshawott. Now Meloetta could tell that he had gotten a grip on himself again, and was CHOOSING to say this. She could also tell that he was trying to thank her in his last sentence from before too.

"I wouldn't dare stop now." said Meloetta, once again strengthening Oshawott's blush.

They were still hugging, Meloetta's forehead still leaning against Oshawott's forehead. Meloetta started to flutter her eyes again.

"Keep… going. Keep… doing that." said Oshawott just a few seconds before Meloetta started to flutter her eyes again. Oshawott's blush continued to strengthen.

"I'd love to keep doing this." said Meloetta.

"I've never felt so comfortable in my entire Pokemonic life." said Oshawott, his voice full of infatuation.

"I just want to thank you for how much fun you've given me so far on our Date." said Meloetta. She readjusted her position by slightly turning her and Oshawott so that the too were no longer facing the river but with Oshawott's back facing a rock that was behind them and that she was leaning down on top of the Otter who was sitting down.

Oshawott was feeling like a cherry.

"Your so amazing." Said Meloetta, walking her fingers on Oshawott's belly and pushing Oshawott against the hard but comfortable rock that was behind them.

"Well… thanks." Said Oshawott, blushing more than he ever had in his entire life. Of course, he had exceeded that amount by a decent amount quite a bit ago on their date.

Meloetta began leaning in.

"You're welcome." Said Meloetta.

Oshawott continued to blush.

"I just can't explain it," said Meloetta. "But I think I am crushing on you already. You're just so sweet and so cute. You're really strong too. You're just so amazing."

Oshawott continued to blush.

Meloetta's face got closer and closer, and Meloetta placed her palm on Oshawott's heart. She moved her hair with a swoop so it was along the back of the right side of Oshawott (Looking at Oshawott from the front). She smiled with delightful glee as Oshawott's blush continued to leave the so called max of blushing further and further behind. Meloetta's other hand (her left hand if you were looking at her from the back) wrapped around Oshawott's other side. She kept leaning in as she did all of this. When she was done doing them, which she got done rather quickly after she started, she could feel Oshawott's immense blush despite not even touching it. A few seconds after that, she made her grin even bigger and glee circulated through her body as Oshawott's blush, which had been growing very slightly ever second since she started, took a huge jump ten times more than the other seconds. Her face was probably only five millimeters away from Oshawott's face. She tried to hold back a blush of her own, but found that she was unable to do so and she blushed. This just made Oshawott's blush increase jump once again. Her face was probably only four millimeters from Oshawott's face.

"Um… Meloetta?" said Oshawott.

"Yes Oshawott?" said Meloetta.

"Um... well um… o-o-o-o-our f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-faces are p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pretty close right now." Said Oshawott.

"I know." Said Meloetta. Her face was continuing to get closer to Oshawott's face.

Suddenly, a large blue arm stretched out from the river that was directly in front of them and close to them and grabbed Meloetta.

"Oshawott!" shouted Meloetta.

"Meloetta!" shouted Oshawott.

A giant figure emerged from the river after pulling Meloetta under. It was holding Meloetta. It was… a giant Mechanical Blastoise!

Oshawott gasped. Inside Blastoise's hard Glass body… was Jessie, James and Meowth!

"TEAM ROCKET!" shouted Oshawott angrily.

"No!" shouted Meowth. "I thought we were Team Plasma!"

"You three!" said Oshawott.

"Yeah it's us!" shouted Meowth.

"Give back Meloetta!" shouted Oshawott.

"Let's see," said Meowth. "No thanks."

"Sorry to interrupt your Date." Said James.

"We've been spying on you guys since Meloetta Joined you!" said Jessie. "We would recite our Motto, but that would be a waste of time since you're the only one here. Just one little Pokemon, you don't get the privilege!"

'I don't want to listen to your ugly Motto anyway! You ugly lady!" shouted Oshawott angrily.

"What did he say now?" asked Jessie.

"Um," Meowth said fearfully.

"Well what?"

"Um," Meowth sighed, and then gestured for Jessie and James to lean in. They did, and Meowth whispered what Oshawott had said to them in their ears.

"How DARE YOU insult our MOTTO!" shouted Jessie. "AND HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY UNRIVALED BEAUTIFULNESS!"

Blastoise put Meloetta into a cage that was near the belly. It extended out just a little bit so Team Rocket could see Meloetta.

"Come and get it!" the trio shouted at once.

"Oshawott!" shouted Meloetta. "Help me Oshawott!" tears began to form in he eyes. "Please!"

"You can count on it!" shouted Oshawott. "Aqua Jet!"

Oshawott charged towards The Mechanical Blastiose with Aqua Jet. He painfully struck the glass and did not make a dent. He fell into the water.

"Oshawott!" shouted Meloetta.

Oshawott was underwater now, and soon, so were Team Rocket.

"Man are you asking for it!" said Meowth. He pressed a button. "Hydro Cannon!" shouted Meowth.

At Meowth's words, The Mechanical Blastoise fired a Hydro Cannon Attack from both of it's jets. The two equally big and already big attacks combined into one big Hydro Cannon Attack. Oshawott ducked in cover. The Hydro Cannon went up stream, as it was directed to reach the surface if it wasn't stopped, although it probably would have kept going even if it did hit Oshawott.

"Where's Seismitoad when I need him?" asked Oshawott out loud.

Meloetta looked at Oshawott with a concerned expression on her face.

"Aqua Jet!" shouted Oshawott, charging at Team Rocket with another Aqua Jet Attack.

"No you don't!" shouted Meowth. "You may be completely unable to hurt us right now but if you insist on a second try then I'm afraid that we'll have to make it a little bit more painful than last time!" he pressed a button. "Withdrawal!" shouted Meowth.

The Mechanical Blastoise's body, along with Meloetta, went into it's shell at Meowth's words. Oshawott struck the shell with Aqua Jet and got hurt again.

"Rapid Spin!" shouted Meowth as he pushed another button.

At Meowth's words, The Mechanical Blastoise, still in its shell, spun into Oshawott. Oshawott hit the wall of the ground and then swam up. The Blastoise followed him to the surface. Oshawott got out of the water.

Meloetta took one look at Oshawott's injured state and began crying.

Fire burned in Oshawott's eyes. How dare they make his girlfriend cry? They were going to get it!

"Like pain do ya? asked Meowth. "As you can see, we got plenty. Pokeball launch!"

Pokeballs flew out of the jets on The Mechanical Blastoise's shell. There were two of them and one flew out of one of the jets and the other flew out of the other jet. Both pokeballs landed by Oshawott. One of them landed by Ohawott's right side, and the other Pokeball landed onn Oshawott's left side. They both opened up.

"The Gifts from da' Boss!" shouted Meowth.

The Pokeballs revealed the Poekmon. On the right, theres a Floatzel and on the left there was an East Sea Gastrodoun.

"Actually," said Meowth. "Da' Boss gave us this Blastoise Machine too but those are the Gifts from the Boss that are actual Pokemon. See ya!"

The Mechanical Blastoise went under the surface.

"Oshawott!" shouted Meloetta.

"Meloetta! shouted Oshawott.

"Time for Meloetta to help us awaken the Kame Trio!" shouted Meowth with glee.

Oshawott quickly grabbed an Oran Berry from the bush that was right behind him and jumped into the water. Floatzel and Gastrodoun jumped in as well. They got in front of Oshawott with miscevious smiles. Oshawott ate the now soggy Oran berry, healing all of his injuries. The Mechanical Blastoise was swimming away at a quickpace. Oshawott swam after it as fast as he could, with Floatzel and Gastrodoun in hot pursuit.

**Good Chapter? I hope so! Please Review. Ciao for now!**


	5. The Battle

Chapter 5: The Battle

**New Chapter time! How exciting!**

Oshawott swam as fast as he could as Floatzel and Gastrodon swam close behind Oshawott. Oshawott was just barely able to keep up with The Mechanical Blastoise as he swam as fast as he could while looking back and doging Gastrodon's Mud Bombs.

Even though it was Mud, the Mud Bombs were able to travel through the water.

Oshawott just had to save Meloetta. There was no way to not be determined to. Not for him that is.

"C'mon!" shouted Meowth. "You can't win."

Gastrodoun fired another Mud Bomb attack at Oshawott. This one almost hit Oshawott, but Oshawott was still able to dodge it.

Meloetta looked on at Oshawott in awe and worry at the same time.

Floatzel used Aqua Jet. Oshawott used Aqua Jet to speed up and dodge it.

"This is so easy!" shouted James. "I love the Boss!"

"Ewe." said Jessie.

"I'm coming Meloetta!" shouted Oshawott.

"Oshawott!" shouted Meloetta.

Floatzel and Gastrodon kept firing attacks that Oshawott constantly dodged. Sometimes Oshawott fired a Hydro Pump or two, but they were either dodged or blocked off by an attack from Floatzel or Gastrodon. Sometimes they both blocked it off.

"The cavern is coming up James." said Jessie.

"Right." said James.

"Oshawott!" shouted Meloetta.

"I'm going to take you all down!" shouted Oshawott.

"Oh yeah?" said Meowth. "Well let's just see you take all of us down!"

The Mechanical passed through an opening. Oshawott, Floatzel and Gastrodoun followed it.

"I'm coming Meloetta!" shouted Oshawott.

The Mechanical Blastoise surfaced.

"Look down their!" shouted James pointing to the underwater radar. Meloetta could se it too.

Floatzel fired Hydro Pump after Hydro Pump and Gastrodon fired Mud Bomb after mud Bomb. Oshawott dodged them all constantly . Soon, Oshawott was in-between Floatzel and Gastrodon. Floatzel fired a Hydro Pump and Gastrodon fired a Mud Bomb. They were going straight towards Oshawott. Their was a massive underwater explosion.

"Oshawott!" Meloetta shouted in shock.

"We won!" shouted Jessie.

"Yeah!" shouted James.

"A Miracle! This is a Miracle!" shouted Jessie.

"We just won!" shouted James.

"Oshawott." said Meloetta. The tears in her eyes were beginning to flow again.

"This is not over!"

"Huh?' Meloetta, Jessie, James and Meowth said at once.

Oshawott emerged from the water.

"Oshawott!"

"Alright!" shouted Oshawott as he got onto the ground of the underwater cavern. "You give back meloetta right now!"

"No thanks!" all three members of Team Rocket replied at once.

Floatzel and Gastrodoun surfaced.

"Floatzel!" shouted Jessie. "Get Oshawott!"

"Floatzel!" Floatzel replied with a nod.

"Gastrodoun!" shouted James. "Get Oshawott!"

"Gastrodoun!" Gastrodoun replied with a nod.

"Isn't this interesting!" shouted Meowth. "Just like when you were spying on you, you are in a two on one situation! I recall before you lost!"

Oshawott flinched at this.

"I'm going to win this time!" shouted Oshawott.

"We'll have to see if that's how it'll be Oshawott!" shouted Meowth.

"We certainly will!" shouted Oshawott.

"Floatzel!" shouted Jessie. "Use Aqua Jet!"

"Gastrodoun!" shouted James. "Use Body Slam!"

Floatzel flew towards Oshawott surrounded by a large current of Torrential Water and Gastrodon leapt high into the air and came down towards Oshawott with extremely great speed. Oshawott leapt out of the way.

"Razor Shell!" shouted Oshawott. Oshawott tried to use Razor Shell on Floatzel, but Floatzel dodged it.

"Mud Bomb!" shouted James.

Gastrodoun fired a large blast of Mud at Oshawott. Oshawott dodged it.

"Hydro Pump!" shouted Jessie.

Floatzel fired an enormous blast of Torrential Water into oshawott. Oshawott was slammed against a rocky wall, injuried.

"Aqua Jet!" shouted Jessie.

"Floatzel flew towards Oshawott surrounded by a large current of Torrential Water. Floatzel slammed into Oshawott and although Oshawott was away frpm the wall now, Oshawott slammed into te wall again.

"Our Wonderful gifts from The Boss are knocking Oshawott around like a Hurricane!' shouted Jessie in joy.

"Water Pulse!" shouted James.

Gastrodoun fired a large orb of Water at Oshawott.

"Hydro Pump!" shouted Oshawott.

Oshawott fired a huge current of Torrential Water at the Water Pulse, but the Water Pulse crashed through it. Itt slammed into oshawott. Oshawott felt quite dizzy now.

"Hydro pump!" shouted Jessie.

Floatzel fired an enormous current of Torrential Water into Oshawott, sending the Otter Pokemon flying. Oshawott crashed into some rocks in the water.

"Oshawott!" shouted Meloetta.

"I'm okay meloetta!" shouted Oshawott as he got back out of the water.

"Floatzel! Use bounce and then use Hydro Pump midway through!" shouted Jessie.

Floatzel Bounced high into the air and then fired an enormous current of Torrential Water at Oshawott.

"Hydro Pump!" shouted Oshawott.

Oshawott fired a huge current of Torrential Water at the Hydro Pump. Their was an explosion of water in the air as water went everywhere. Floatzel came down and smacked Oshawott with the rest of its Bounce.

"Floatzel! Use Whirlpool!" shouted Jessie.

Floatzel opened its mouth and a super sized Whirlpool came out of it. The Whirlpool engulfed Oshawott. When the Whirlpool finally subsided Oshawott was feeling a lot of pain.

"Gastrodoun!" shouted James. "Use Muddy Water!"

Gastrodoun opened its mouth and an enourmous amount of Mud erupted from it.

"Hydro Pump!" shouted Oshawott.

Oshawott fired a huge current of Torrential Water at the Muddy Water, but after a brief stand still, the Muddy Water pushed through the Hydro Pump and struck Oshawott. Oshawott found his balance slipping as he fell down on his back and sld across the cavern.

"Oshawott!" shouted Meloetta. "Just give up! The Pokemon are too strong!"

"Give up?" asked Oshawott in bewilderenment. "NO!"

Meloetta flinched.

"I'm not stopping until team Rocket is running home crying!" shouted Oshawott.

"Oshawott." said Meloetta.

"Floatzel!" shouted Jessie. "Use Aqua Jet!"

Floatzel flew towards Oshawott surrounded by a large current of Torrential Water. Floatzel struck Oshawott, slamming the Otter Pokemon into the rocky wall.

"Oshawott looks like he's at da' end of his ropes." Meowth pointed out.

"Floatzel!" shouted Jessie. "Finish off that pathetic Otter Pokemon with ice Beam!"

"Floatzel!" Floatzel replied with a nod.

Floatzel opened its mouth and fired an enourmous Blizzard of Icy Snow at Oshawott.

"Gastrodoun!" shouted James. "Join in with YOUR ice Beam!"

"Gastrodoun!" Gastrodoun replied with a nod.

Gastrodoun opened its mouth and fired an enormous Blizzard of Icy Snow at Oshawott.

"Oshawott!" shouted Meloetta as the Blizzards closed in on Oshawott.

Oshawott covered his head with his hands as the Blizzards approached. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Aqua Jet!" shouted Oshawott as the two Blizzards began to merge.

"Is he?" said Meloetta.

Oshawott flew towards the two merging Blizzards surrounded by a huge current of Torrential Water. He slammed into the two merging Blizzards, and became incased with Ice!

Ice Aqua Jet!" Meloetta shouted in excitement.

"Floatzel! Intercept it!" shouted Jessie.

Floatzel held its arms out as Gastrodoun looked on behind him. Floatzel was pushed slowly by the giant Ice Aqua Jet upon contact and Gastrodoun was hit and they all flew up andthey all struck the part of The Mechanical Blastoise that was trapping Meloetta. Oshawott grabbed hold of the Mythical Pokemon as the part broke.

"Oshawott!" shouted Meloetta in excitement.

"Don't worry Meloetta I got ya." said Oshawott.

Oshawott landed on his feet, carrying Meloetta. Floatzeland Gastrodoun fell onto the Underwater Cavern Floor on their backs with twisty eyes.

"No way!" shouted Meowth. "How can such a pathetic Otter Pokemon be able to beat the Gifts from da' Boss?"

"We're not done just yet!' shouted Jessie.

Meowth pressed the Pokeball button again and two more Pokeballs flew out and opened. A Coffigragus emerged from one of he Pokeballs while a Swoobat emerged from another.

"Coffigragus!" shouted James. "Use Night Shade!"

Coffigragus used Night Shade. The dark blast roared towards Oshawott and Meloetta.

"Aqua Jet!" shouted Oshawott.

Oshawott used Aqua Jet while spinning on the ground creating a Water Spout. The Night Shade Attack was absorbed by the Water Spout.

"Uh-oh." said Meowth.

"What Meowth?" asked Jessie.

"Remember when Buizel used that in Lake Acuity?" asked Meowth.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Jessie.

"I can't reach my Jet pack!" shouted James.

The Night Shade fired out of the Water Spout, now broken into a Bullet Seed-like blast. It was still just as powerful though, and the little bits of the blast hit The Mechanical Blastoise, Cofigragus, Swoobat, Gastrodoun and Floatzel. Their was a huge explosion and Jessie, James and Meowth were flying away. All of the Pokemon, including Moewth, had twisty eyes. Meowth wasn't hurt by the Night Shade, but he was hurt by the explosion that as created when the Mechanical Blastoise was destroyed.

"Our first Blastoff since nine months ago!" shouted James. "At least we ALMOST won!"

"ALMOST DOESN"T CUT IT!" shouted Jessie, scaring James so much he probably peed his pants.

"We're Blasting off again!" shouted Jessie and James at once.

"Wait until Ash sees that I've mastered the Ice Aqua Jet and the Aqua Jet Water Spout Counter Shield!" shouted Oshawott in excitement.

"Oh Oshawott!" shouted Meloetta, tackling the Otter Pokemon in an extremely, EXTREMELY affectionate hug.

Oshawott found himself blushing like crazy as the most beautiful Pokemon in the world snuggled up with him. Meloetta lied down on top of Oshawott who was barely sitting up.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" shouted Meloetta.

"I'm glad you're alright Meloetta." said Oshawott.

"Right back at ya!" said Meloetta.

Oshawott found his blush too much for him to show. He quickly covered his red hot face with both of his hands. Giggling affectionately at the Otter's timidity, Meloetta pulled both of Oshawott's hands down. Before Oshawott could respond, Meloetta pounded her lips into his. It was a long kiss and Meloetta pressed her lips harder and harder against Oshawott's lips with delightful glee. Meloetta pressed her body against Oshawott's body as she continued the kiss. She moved her hair with a swoop so it was along the back of the right side of Oshawott (Looking at Oshawott from the front). She stuck her tongue into Oshawott's mouth, licking Oshawott's tongue. When Meloetta was done, Oshawott fainted with twisty eyes.

"Oshawott… is unable… to battle." said Oshawott.

Meloetta giggled.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA

When Oshawott and Meloetta returned, Krookodile and Seismitoad were STILL wrestling. They had actually injured each other. Meloetta brought Oran Berries to both of them. When she did, Oshawott turned to Pikachu and gave him thumbs up. Pikachu returned the thumbs up.

**I hope you enjoyed this Fanfiction!**


End file.
